Ryuzakii Nagara
'First Name' Ryuzakii 'Last Name' Nagara 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Ryu (preferably) Light Kurohyo (Alias / This alias is used in the Balanced Mind State) Age 05-08-2119 ARK3 - 16 ARK4 - 16 ARK5 - 32 ARK6 - 33 ARK7 - 34 ARK8 - 34 ARK9 - 36 Gender Male Racial Ethnicity Japanese and European Decent 'Height' 6'2" 'Weight' 198 - normal 533 - in Nano Suit 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' The young boy know as Ryuzakii Nagara, or Ryu by his friends, is typically a calm quiet boy. Despite being quiet he isn't shy in the least. He just tends to carefully think over everything he can before he speaks out on any topic. He is highly inteligent for his young age and tends to use his intelect to play word games with those he doesn't trust. Being that he is a teenager he has discovered anattraction towards women. However he doesn't endulge this because he has a hard time feeling love. After his parents died he had to find things to help him forget about those tragic days. He tryed many things but only stuff revolving around technology worked best. Ryuzakii typically spends his time listening to loud music and playing video games. He also tends to use back allyways to practice manuverability finding quick ways to climb fences and jump between walls. Known Languages English, Japanese, Wakandan 'Clan & Rank' Black Panthers / Lieutenant General, 2nd in Command 'Living Arangements.' Ryuzakii owns a large home in Wakanda, Africa 'Relationship' Available 'Occupation' Lieutenant General of Wakanda 'Peak Human Stature' *'Peak Human Durability: '''The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *'Peak Human Combat: This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. *'''Peak Human Stamina: Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. *'Peak Human Intellegence: '''Users with this at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. some newage proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokineses and extra sensory perception *'Peak Human Speed: Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. '''N.E.M.B.A.S. SpartanMII AI suit Neuro-mecanical Embrionic Meshlite Bionic Armored Suit ::::::: MII AI Suit's Component List *Fibrous Titanium Neural Bodysuit : The bodysuit is made up of many microfibered titanium strips, making it very strong and yet very flexible. These strips are interlayed ontop of eachother making a thin but strong form fitting suit that is made to be a weather tight seal. Under these strips woven into the design are small neuro sensor in key positions such as; Forearm, Upper arm, Calf, Thigh, Back, and Abdominal region. These neuro sensors will read the elecro-pulse signals from the brain to these regions and react acordingly making the armor move based on the user's movements. *Titanium Alloy Armor Plates : A thick titanium plating that covers the chest, back, arms, hip, legs, calf's, feet, and hands. On the back this plating is twice as thick due to the ammont of supporting gear that must reside within it. These plates are strong enough to withstand bullets with only a minor recoil to the user. Bullets will not penetrate these plates. Alltogether this armor plating weighs about three quarters of a ton, but due to the neural bodysuit it feels almost feather-light to the user. These plates are placed onto the bodysuit and locked into place when putting on the suit. *Microfusion Reactor : This reactor provides the power source for the entire suit. It utilizes the heat energy produced within the suit and converts it into electrical power. This also keeps the internal compartment of the suit nice and cool for the user. It Is held within the back plate of the armor and activates the neuro sensors when conected to the intake port on the back of the bodysuit. It also powers the many functions of the helmet when its up and active. *MII AI suit Helm 'This Helmet is one of the most vital points of user safety in the entire 'suit. : Unlike the MI version, the MII helm is a collapsable titanium plated full coverage helmet. It collapses into the back plate of the suit, just above the reactor. Whe the helmet is formed around the user's head a visor made up of high-impact strengthened polycarbonate, bulletproof glass, comes down and seals off the front opening of the helmet. When the visor closes the suit activates a pressure seal. This makes the suit immediatly air and water tight allowing its use for underwater and even spacial missions. Another key feature of the helmet is its Heads-up-Display. This can allow the user to visually see any info on a specified target either by thought or voice command. (usually callibrated to the ammount of ammo the user's weapons have left or a radar sensory array.) The helmet has an automatic hazord protection system. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during spacial or underwater travel, motion sensors, night vision, and communication links. *T-PACK : The T-PACK or thruster pack was added to this model as a personalisation for Ryuzakii. It is one of the unique features that makes The SpatanMII, or N.E.M.B.A.S., different from The Spartan (other than the AI ports). This T-Pack is used as a means of transportation powered by the heat immisions of the reactor. It is located in the lower back portion directly under the reactor. It allows the user to fly from place to place, and able to propel the user in space or underwater. *AI assistant port : Exactly what it sounds like. this is a port located in the back of the suit that allows an AI disk to be inserted into the suit for onboard assistance. 'Au.S.T.E.N supporting AI unit' Automated Support Towards Enhancing Neuro-mechanics Austen Is an artifictial inteligence created for the sole purpose of assisting Ryuzakii in piloting the N.E.M.B.A.S. This AI was personally created by Ryuzakii upon completion of the N.E.M.B.A.S. All of the suit's technologies and details were downloaded into Austen as well as some personality traits. To start off with Austen was given the genetic make up of a female. Austen is a loving supportive type. She would not want to see any harm come towards her creator. She has the ability to conect to any wifi connection and research details about specific item she or Ryuzakii feel necessary to know. She has a cryptic humor laced in sarcasm almost like Ryuzakii. This AI unit is placed on a disk that can be inserted into any AI assistant port. However, is almost never placed anywhere but one of the N.E.M.B.A.S. variants. 'The Stealth Nano Suit' The nintro black painted armor is used to almost mirror the black night sky. It is also a lot quieter during flight. It is also one of the faster Nano Suits. Donnie based this suit of the Military's BlackHawk and SR-71 planes. The Stealth suit can be used for great recon or stealth missions, but the add on of stealth is only used at night. At the end of Ark 4 when Donnie and Ryuzakii retreated to Africa, Donnie gave Ryu this suit to make sure he was always protected. Ryuzakii always has this suit on now in the form of 5 rings, one on his neck, two on his arms, and two on his legs. Supporting Uses of the Nano Suit: *'Superhuman Strength:' He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *'Superhuman Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *'Flight:' The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Donnie has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: '''The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *'Magnetism:' The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Donnie in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *'Sensor Array:' Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Donnie to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *'Override:' When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. *'Enhanced Durability:' His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amountsof punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. *'Energy Shield:' Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 75% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a minor nuclear explosion. *'Mobile Invulnerability: Users become unstoppable while moving and gain momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. External forces are incapable of preventing forward motion or harming the user as long as they are moving. '''Weapons of the Nano Suit: *'The repulsor rays: '(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *'Hyper-velocity Impact:' The program Hyper-velocity allows Donnie to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Donnie is going fast enough. *'Pulse Bolts: '''Extremely powerful that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. *'EMP Generator: A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. *2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. *He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters. *Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile. *flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. *mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. *Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. *Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. *Several molecular incinerative rays. *Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. *Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. *Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. *Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. '''Fighting Style ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) Crippling Palms Style: This is Ryuzkii Nagara's most used hand-to-hand combat style. It is a combonation of palm strikes, precise finger jabs, and crushing punches. There is also alot of Chi manipulating throughout the attacks. Most ofter this is seen in the Finger jabs. Ryuzakii forms a sheath of chi around his two out streched fingers on each hand. These being the index and middle fingers. He would then use the Jabs to expell the chi into the targets body. These attacks are typically aimed for the pressure points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. These would be the majority of his fighting style. He would also mix in palm strikes into the mix. These palm strikes would sometimes have chi manipulation added to it. These attacks were mainly used to wear down the target by attacking their chest and mid section. If chi was added it would be used to strike the targets Diaphragm. This was to force it to flex and push the targets air from their lungs. After a few hits like that it would exhaust any normal human. The third type of strikes, crushing punches, would be used to fracture or even break bones. Even though this is called "crushing punches" it not only uses powerfull punches, it uses Elbow strikes and strong kicks aswell. When an opponent was to attack Ryuzakii, (if able) he would displace their momentum , throw them forward, and inflict a devistating attack on their vulnirable body. An example of this would be if the target threw a punch and Ryuzakii dodged it, he would grab their wrist jerking them foreward as he dropped his elbow onto theirs. This if executed correctly would possibly break the targets arm at the elbow joint. This all put together would create the Crippling Palm style that Ryuzakii uses. (Against more advanced fighters he may even incorporate the Shadow Step to make sure he had an advantage.) Speed Fighting: Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. This technique involves using Wild Sence, Slowed Vision, Flash Punches, Crack Punching, and Destructive Power. Taekwondo: Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido: Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Abilities' *'Learning Fighter:' An advanced intelect ability that enhances Ryuzakii's fighting ability. He is able to learn how to fight in the midst of battle. Even as he is being knocked around Ryuzakii may be able to learn a technique as it's user against him a couple times. This allows him to be able to learn counters easily and suprise his opponents by turning an attack on them. *'Intuitive Aptitude:' The user can instantly learn how things work by means of first glance or from the slightest touch. Users understand how to repair the mind, becoming capable of acquiring abilities of others and resisting mental instability, enabled through their apt understanding of how their own minds as well as the minds of others function. Can even detect what each part does in a machine, so that they can almost-instinctively figure out how to work any device. *'Weapon Manipulation: '''User can use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. Ryu can even make a part of himself the weapon, by utilising his Chi. Chi Augmented Abilities *'Sonic Pulse-Wave: A chi manipulation that Ryuzakii uses to coat a bladed object in his chi. He then will make a slash in the direction he wishes to cast the ability. The chi then takes a razor sharp form about 2 meters in width and travels in a straight path for about 50 meters. This ability stops when it hits a solid object such as a person or a wall. When hitting a solid object it cuts across the surface with vigorous force. If enough Chi is put into the attack it may even be able to cut the target in half. *'''Slieght of hand techniques: He can create illusions by moving his hands at a fast speed, making it seem as though he has multiple hands, or can throw feints during an exchange of hand to hand to trick an opponent. Also he can make it seem as if a punch is heading in one direction, he may actually be hitting in another direction. With the slight of hand techniques he can be considered very tricky to those who think they have good eyes. *'Chi Sword Construction: '''Ryuzakii uses this to construct a blade weapon of about a katana's length out of his spiritual energy (Chi). When utilising this he can use it to run the Sonic Pulse-Wave off of or simply use it as a normal sword. Due to it being made of Chi only someone that can sence shi would be able to see it. It is also weightless due to being made up of his energy. This is one of Ryuzakii's favorite tools to use as a weapon of battle. *'Chi Bow Construction: Ryuzakii has the ability to construct a bow out of chi energy and utilize it as a master of archery. He can also create multiple arrows to work with it, often firing many at one time. This can be used for acurate pin point strikes or just a shower of arrows to wipe out masses of people. *'Sword Manipulation: '''The user can create, shape and otherwise manipulate swords in single or multiples, including supernatural, mythical ones, to perfectly normal ones, and have exceptional proficiency with swords to use telekinetically control them and attack with how ever they please. *'Inner World Manipulation Extention of the Mind: Users possess a dimension within themselves in which dwells limitless knowledge and power, usually personified by an inner alter ego. As an extension of the user's soul, this being has the user's interest at heart, protecting him against any threat and lending him all the power needed to achieve his goals. Physical contact with Ryuzakii can lead to him ensnaring a person into this world, allowing him to have total control of the person and the dimention itself. 'Weapon of Choice' Mixture of Martial Arts Styles: (known) Taekwondo, Aikido, Crippling Palms, Speed Combat Chi Augmenting Hilt: This is a special weapon created by Ryuzakii Nagara for his own use. It takes the chi he applies to it and helps him form it into his spirit sword (He no longer needs this, though still carries it for ease) Riflejato: This is a specialized Gun / Sword combonation. Ryu specially created this weapon for himself and designed the sheath to act as a rifle. Donnie Yun supplied Ryuzakii with carbonadium and vibranium to make this sword near unbreakable. It has a base of carbonadium with a outer coating of vibranium. The sword itself can, by the press of two buttons, be seperated into two equally sharp blade for duel weilding uses. The name comes from the combination of the name of the sword (Ninjato) and rifle, becoming Riflejato. It fires .308 rounds from the sheathe of the sword. 'Means of Transportation' *'The N.E.M.B.A.S. MII' *'A Hoverboard' *'Parkour' 'Allies/Enemies' Allies: : Donnie Yun, Yun Corp., Tetsu Ryoji Enemies: : Edward(deceased) and Roger(deceased) 'Background' Ryu's Life in a Box From the time of birth Ryuzakii Nagara always had an advanced intelect. He spent his youth life in school ecceling in every accademic. He was best at math. Calculating even the most advanced of equations was little more then well, childsplay to him. By the age of 8 Ryuzakii had completed his elementary school standards and was moved on to middle school, a year early for a normal student. Throughout middle school he still seemed to eccel but he would purposely get lower marks making himself seem average. He was already being bullied for being ahead of his grade, he didn't wanna add on to it. In the middle of his last year of middle school Ryuzakii's father fell greatly ill. He finally passed away on Ryuzakii's birthday which made this a painful day for him rather than festive. Now at the age of 12 Ryuzakii was entering high school. Until entering highschool Ryuzakii had been sheltered from the knowledge of the surrounding Yakuzas' influence on things. His mother, unable to go on with out her husband and cope with the violence of the city, committed suicide. This left Ryuzakii all alone in the world at the such a young age. He decided not to return to school the following year when he was 13. He had already surpassed the intelect of most of the teachers there anyway. Instead now left without parents he wandered the streets and soon picked up street smarts. He learned how to fight from the local kids that always tried to beat him up. Picking up traits of both Taekwondo and Aikido rather quickly. He also managed to greatly increase his speed and agility by having to out run and evade the various small gangs throughout the city. He spends most of his day time either in the arcades or at a wifi cafe. When night falls he takes shelter at the bus transit system centers. He was smart enough to stay of the streets as much as he could at night as it could be very hazerdous. Ryuzakii became accustomed to this lifestyle by learning how to hack small companies and get hidden money without being detected, this was one way he got money for clothes and food. He lived this way for the following 3 years and at the age of 16 he felt he needed to change the way he was living. He needed something more than just scraping by... The Initial Test of Intelect At the age of 16 Ryuzakii Nagara heard of a contest in Liberty Park held by Yun Corp. This contest was to determine out of the young minds in various schools who was the smartest and most intuitive. Ryuzakii entered this contest without revealing that he was not enrolled in a school anymore. He sketched out a quick design for rocket boots that he submited to the judges. The first person he ran into was none other than Donnie Yun himself, Owner and founder of Yun Corp. Donnie seemed to really like Ryuzakii's design and told him to make a new idea to bring to him one day. Ryuzakii imediatly started work on a Virtual Reality helmet. He lost many days of sleep on this project but after about a week he felt it was detailed enough to show to Donnie. He went to Yun Corp office and was saddened to find he wasn't there. Instead he went back to Liberty Park, where Donnie seeked him out again. He showed Donnie his idea and was given an offer he couldn't refuse. He was put in charge of a 32 million dollar Spartan project, with a payment of 2.5 million upon completion. Also he would be given a full time job with Yun Corp, a hoverboard, and his own personal version of this Spartan suit. After accepting this offer Donnie too Ryuzakii in giving him his own hotel suite in District 2 and a pass card to let all the members on the Spartan project at Yun Corp know that Ryuzakii was in charge of this project from now until completion... The Spartan Project Ryuzakii ended up being late for his first day on this new job. He had never had to worry about waking up at a set time for anything before. When he finally did wake he assumed his situation couldn't get any worse so he decided to stay in for a while. He ordered some pizza through room service and sat down on the couch of the hotel he was now staying at. He turned on the TV and started playing video games. Sadly his game was cut out at the last level by a powersurge. He figured he should head to work after that so he went and began working on it. He started out creating the basic armor structure of the plating. The bodysuit had previously been made by Yun Corp employees. This helped alot as Ryuzakii had a base to resort to on his designs. After making the aromor plating a design had to be made for the suit to be wearable. Ryuzakii drew up templates on each peice of armor and set up teams within his group. He set one team to each significant portion of the body; Head, Arms, Legs, and Torso. He himself started out on the leg team. He ended up spending the night at Yun Tower and finishing the leg portion quickly. The next day he sent half of his leg team to the torso team and the other half to the head team. He then added himself onto the arms team and finished that off in that day. As he finished this there was an altercation with a former employee getting angry about how young Ryuzakii was. Ryuzakii handled this quickly in the audiance of Donnie Yun. The man was kicked to the curb and never seen again. On the final day all the teams had finished their assigned areas except the torso and Ryuzakii set himself to that team and sent everyone else to make a mechanised installation machine. That way the suit could be put on without outside help. After all this was completed Ryuzakii had his team suit him up and he went to Donnie and showed him his work had been completed. The job took him four days time to complete, with the help of his large team. This was still an incredible feat that Ryuzakii had done. There is sure to be more work to come... The Birth of Au.S.T.E.N. After completion of the Spartan Project Ryuzakii Nagara had utilized the materials at hand create a Mark II version of the Spartan Suit. He had this version renamed to N.E.M.B.A.S. MII. He had installed a couple new features to this version of the suit. Things that made it special to him in their own way. One of these was adding a Thruster Pack onto the back of the chest plate. Another thing added was making the helmet collapsable. It collapses from arround the head to withdrawing into the chest of the armor. Another addition, and possibly Ryuzakii's favorite, is the addition of an AI unit acces port. This port, located in the back of the neck, is used to give an AI the ability to assume complete controle over the N.E.M.B.A.S. Once this was installed Ryuzakii began work on an AI unit to fill this position. This started off the creation of Au.S.T.E.N. She is an Advanced AI unit that was created to completely counter act Ryuzakii's movements. She is able to analyse any movements by Ryu and see whether or not he would be able to dodge or block an incoming attack. If he is unnable then she will override the system within the suit and force him to make this movement. She is considered one of, if not, the greatest creation by Ryuzakii Nagara. This will spark a series of AI units to come, and even further the creation of aditional Marks for the N.E.M.B.A.S. armor suit... The Teachings of Tetsu Ryoji Through out a six month training period Ryuzakii learned and developed the use of Chi whit the help of Tetsu. Ryuzakii from birth was aligned to the pure Chi form of Light Hadou. However through the tragic events of wacthing his parents die infront of his he developed a deep evil inside him. This is the Dark Hadou. Because of this Ryuzakii has been gifted, or cursed, with both Hadou natures. He hides this from Tetsu when he was being trained in the Light Hadou style for fear of him refusing to continue teaching him. Him and Tetsu train alot aswel. They trained within a special chamber made that can lower or raise the air presure making it harder on them. This intence training helped allow Ryuzakii to achieve a few Peak human stature abilities, such as Stamina and Combat. He also obtained a Peak Human level of durability from being smacked around so many times by such a strong opponent. There came a time when tetsu couldn't train with Ryu though, usually when he would hafta do some KPD work or go on dates with asami. During these time Ryuzakii didn't waste time. Most of that time he spent working on a new fighting style and utilising it more and more throughout combat with tetsu. Other time he would head back to Yun Corp just to cash in check and work on over due projects. He even made a Riflejato (see weapons of choice). All and all these teachings gave Ryuzakii a basis on the ability to use Chi and a stronger grasp of the uses of Light Hadou Chi. The next thing for Ryuzakii would be learning to control the darker side of it all... The Light in the Darkness It started up again on the anniversary of his fathers death. The nightmares that tormented him as a child. The face, the flash, the bang, the.... blood. Ryuzakii hated these thought, but something inside him was feeding off them. Feeding off of... the pain. This something appeared to Ryuzakii once before. It asked him if he knew how to control "it". Whatever "It" was. The second time it appeared it challenged Ryu to a fight. The fight didn't last long as Ryu had just faught previously in his physical body. Though he did get a name out of it, Light. Funny huh? The essence of Light born from the darkness and pain inside Ryuzakii's Heart. Light may have been the entity of darkness to Ryuzakii's normally good nature, but he had something more to him. Constantly he would challenge Ryu. Sometimes in a phsyical internal combat. Sometimes by mearly not allowing him his "dark" power in combat. Either way Light was synically impressed with the way Ryu grew each time, even if he was no match to Light. Light, as you may have guessed, Is the pure entity of the Dark Hadou that was born in Ryuzakii on the day of his father's murder. However, even though he was purely dark he some how was tainted by Ryuzakii's orriginal Light Hadou nature. But that changed on the second tragic event in Ryu's life, his mother's suicide. This recessed Light into the deepest confines of Ryuzakii's very soul. Allowing him to root and fester only growing stronger imbedded into him. Until he finally revealed himself. After many test Light gave Ryu one final test, without telling him ofcourse. He forced him to fight without any chi usage for hours then, when Ryuzakii was completely tuckered out, he overflowed Ryuzakii with the pent up Chi. This sent Ryuzakii into a state of shock but emence power. The over flow of both Hadous mixed and with the help of Light, Ryuzakii reach the Balanced mind state for the first time, if only for a brief second before passing out. Luckily at this time Donnie had seen this change in Ryu. He did question him on it but Ryuzakii didn't know how it happened, it just did. Light was amused and continued to toy with Ryu by hitting him with flashes of the power, sometimes when Ryuzakii asked him for it, others randomly. Though one day Donnie, unknowingly to him, placed Ryuzakii in the Nano Chamber they built within Africa. In this Donnie ran a secret scenario, one that would show Ryuzakii "Donnie's Death". Upon seeing this it sent Ryuzakii into a blinding rage and in this moment Light stepped in for another inner battle. This time was different, Light was the one powerless and Ryuzakii was the one running circles. The sence of power seemed to have swapped between them. At the end of the battle Light was defeated and Ryuzakii was offered a reward. Light offered him anytime access to his power. Ryuzakii accepted sealing it with a handshake. During this handshake Light dissipated into a pure white aura that flooded into Ryuzakii's body. It fused with his own and sent him into the Balanced Mind State once again, except this time Ryuzakii was in full control over it. It was a huge rush of power but it was now something he could release when he wanted and had control over himself. Light never was an issue again, in fact he never showed up again since disapearing into him. Since that day Ryuzakii tried to force himself to stay into the "Balanced Mind State" as long as possible, to reduce the amount of strain it causes. The longest in one go he has reached is Two months. It's getting easier to control but still a bit straniuos... The Teachings of Donnie Yun Alias (Light Kurohyo) The name is literally take from, the first part, his inner being and, the second part, a play on the japanese pronunciation of "Black Panther" Light Kurohyo is the new name for Ryuzakii that he plans to take during this years coming GMAF Tournament. His disguise for this Alias is for him to be in the Balanced Mind State the entire time. This should be no hard task for him since he has trained with Donnie while in this state, and trained the state itself by forcing himself to stay in it as long as possible. He is up to two months now but wants to go longer. He wont be satisfied till he can stay in this form for a full year. The personality changes for this Alias are slight but noticable. He seems to be more outgoing and a bit of a flirt. He enjoys fighting, alot, and is known to make snappy jokes while in combat. He will use these moments to take advantage of his opponent and devistate them with a rough attack. He seems to show no mercy towards his opponent but that mainly because of the intence training that Donnie yun has put him through the last two years. Most of the Wakandan people only know him by this name. There are few that know him as Ryuzakii, but wont address him as such while in this form. To add to the Alias he sometimes will speak in the Wakandan language, just to confuse people who dont know it. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Ark 3 Episodes: Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker Ark 3: Episode 30: Tony n' Pete kick it. Ark 3: Episode 36: The Flint of the fire Ark3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below the waters, The Return of the Tin Man Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations of void Ark 3 Episode 42 Illusions a granger Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL Ark 4 Episodes: Ark 4 Episode 2: You Cafty Bastard! Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? Ark 4 Episode 8: The Kid VS The Gaul Ark 4 Episode 27: The Mourning of a Painful Anniversary Ark 4 Episode 28: Building Soramaru Ark 5 Episodes: Ark 5 Episode 5: Panthers on Parade 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 00:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Yun Category:Yun Corp Category:Soramaru Category:RPC Category:Aniki Category:Terrorist Category:LightFang